


Brevi Snapshot

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Sharkipelago Snapshots [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Kemonomimi, Sharks, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: A snapshot into life of an OC sharkgirl and her bunny rabbit friend.





	Brevi Snapshot

**Brevi “Revi Tris” Ostris: A Sunday Night**

“Nice moves out there, Rex!”

Brevi beamed brightly, flashing rows of dangerous dagger-like teeth. It wasn’t often that one of her friends from Bunny Bay could make the trip to the Sharkipelago, and the occasion filled her with genuine glee.

After a weekend spent full of fast drives, fat clouds, and plenty of fooling around, the shark and the rabbit had decided to spent their last hours together at that outdoor rave they had seen advertised around the streets on printed flyers with a hip retrowave aesthetic. They were holding it at a disused skatepark outside of town, and they both knew what that meant: plenty of smooth concrete to shuffle and flow.

A pair of thick-soled sneakers for each of them, perfect for grinding and sliding against the ground without falling apart. High-waisted, high-legged shorts to make moving easier and, to be honest, show off their killer legs. Black sports bras, to help keep the “bounce” in check (not that Brevi would have as much of a problem with it as her more well-endowed friend…), and loose-fitting off-the-shoulder tops in pastel pink and blue. Anyone who even half-knew Rex could guess which color _she_ chose…

So dressed, they rolled up to the dance with a pregame buzz and glowstick hoops locked and loaded. The beats were pumping, and the rhythm moved through the crowd like a wave. Bright lights and laser shows shone through the fog pumped out by the machines (and more than a few hot-burning mods), bursts of color rippling through the arena. It didn’t take long for the two friends to get into the swing of things, heads bobbing and hips moving to the music as they made their way towards a small clearing in the crowd.

With a knowing grin to each other, they began to dance in earnest. It wasn’t a competition, exactly, but each girl was enjoying the chance to impress the other and the watching eyes of the crowd with the routines they’d been practicing in their time apart. Rex stepped up first, and as usual, her footwork was immaculate. Tight T-steps to the side, and a smooth running man back with a clever flair from her arms thrown in for good measure. Brevi’s tail made some of the more precise movements more difficult, but she knew how to play to her strengths: throwing its weight out behind her for some wide, arcing spins and pulling it close to pick up speed and enter some extreme circles. The lights at the base of her fins blurred in the air, tracing afterimages behind her as she kicked and stomped in an aggressive display of hardstyle.

Rex again, from the C-step to the X-step and seemingly every letter in between. Brevi now, slowing down and loosening up into a series of sinuous glides, waving her tail in slow motion to give an appearance of drifting back and forth on ocean currents. The crowd watched the two of them in captivated reverie, entranced as much by their moves as they were by the music. Melbourne, eat your heart out.

“Wow, that was a blast. I’m exhausted.”

Hours later, and the two girls sat side-by-side on one of the island’s myriad breakwaters, letting their sore legs dangle above the gently rushing waves as the sweat cooled in the slight sea breeze. It was a relaxing (and quiet) change of pace from the driving energy of the party.

“It’s a shame you’ll be heading back in the morning. I never feel like we get enough time together, it always passes so fast.”

Brevi’s hand reaches out for the rabbit girl’s fingers, twining with them in a tender yet playful gesture.

“Of course, the night’s not _completely_ over, if you wanted to show me some more of your, ahem, _moves_.”

The shark girl grins again, the expression soft and easy. “In private, I mean. Heh.”

A wink of one dark eye, a little squeeze of the hand. Tender yet playful. Soft and easy...

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Rex belongs to [Pixiepowderpuff](http://pixiepowderpuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
